Amusement rides or attractions are present in multiple forms in for example amusement parks or other locations where visitors are entertained by such rides or attractions. Some of the more conventional amusement rides are of a passive type wherein the visitors, often in groups, are moved through the ride along a ride path and entertained for example by the speed of the ride. Roller-coasters are perhaps the most well known of such types of rides.
Most visitors are yet very familiar with roller-coasters, in all sorts of forms. To increase the level of amusement, amusement parks seek for additional dimensions to add to conventional existing rides to attract visitors with increased levels of entertainment or to develop and deploy novel attractions having multiple dimensions of entertainment.
A way to increase the level of entertainment and to add an additional dimension is to enable the ride to provide interaction with the visitors. With interaction, the visitors can be impressed and excited.
Interactive rides consist of a scene wherein for example a certain game is simulated, such as a shooter game. In the scene the visitors of the park can interact, in groups or alone, with elements of the scene, for example by a shooter device present in the scene which can be used to shoot towards targets present in the scene in the form of a physical object, or a virtual object shown on a large display. Multiple visitors can be challenged in a game setting to compete against each other, or against a computer controlled competitor.
The scene is often equipped with additional audio and or video systems, which are for example arranged to provide audio or visual effects upon hitting a target in the scene by one of the visitors.
Since the scene of such an interactive ride is often either very large, or not able to cope with large groups of visitors, the capacity of such rides is non-optimal. With an increasing demand for such next level amusement rides, the amusement parks are faced with the difficult challenge to handle all visitors that want to experience the interactive ride.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an amusement ride with improved visitor capacity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an interactive amusement ride with added dimension for increased visitor experience satisfaction.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide an interactive amusement ride with improved visitor capacity and/or limited ground space requirement.